deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Kratos vs Death
With the on going war between Heaven and Hell, Earth has been decimated and it appears that every single human that ever lived has perished....Except for one. Now the Ghost of Sparta will face the Reaper, and only one will emerge victorious. Kratos or Death, only one will emerge The Deadliest Warrior! Kratos Backround Kratos started out as a fearsome general for the Spartan army. When his army was nearly desimated by the barbarians, he made a deal with the god of war, Ares, he would become a powerful warrior, but he would forever serve Ares. Kratos was driven by a rage brought apon him by Ares and in this rage, he would end up slaughtering his family. Kratos then swore revenge against Ares and with help from the gods of Olympus, Kratos managed to kill Ares and become the new god of war. However, his reign was short lived as he soon was betrayed by Zeus and tricked into placing his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus. Kratos escaped from the underworld after being ressurected by Gaia and the titans. He would then go on a mad quest to get his revenge on Zues and slaughtered the gods of Olympus in the process. Weapons Close-Range: Nemean Cestus Mid-Range: Blades of Exile, and Claws of Hades Long-Range: Apollo's Bow and Head of Helios Special: Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, and Icarus Wings Powers/Abilities Being a demigod Kratos posseses Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and durability. His strength is enough to overcome Hercules and the king of the gods himself. Kratos also posseses multiple forms of magic including, Army of Sparta, Soul summon, and the Nemean Roar. Kratos' greatest ability however, is the Rage of Sparta where Kratos becomes empowered by the souls of fallen Spartan warriors and his power increases drastically. Kratos.png|The Ghost of Sparta Nemean Cestus.jpg|The Nemean Cestus 1430791-blades_of_exile.jpg|The Blades of Exile Hades_Blades.jpg|Claws of Hades Apollo Bow.jpg|Apollo's Bow 1000px-RageofSparta.jpg|The Rage of Sparta Death Backround Death is a member of the race known as the Nephilim, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and is in fact the oldest of his race. When the Nephilim were punished by the Charred Council, he and his siblings agreed to assit the Council in their victory over the Nephilim as long as they were sparred. Death would bear the most guilt over the near extinction of his brethren and donned his iconic mask to represent his role as executioner of his kind. When Death's brother, War was accused of starting an apocolypse that raveged the Earth and lead to the destruction of the human race, Death refused to accept the idea and took it apon himself to prove his brother's inoccence. Death would then try to find the secret to ressurect humanity. Weapons Close-Range: Enchanted Claws Mid-Range: The Harvester and Glaive Long-Range: Redemption Special: Death Grip and Voidwalker Powers/Abilities Death naturally posseses Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and endurance. His agility is considerably greater than his siblings allowing him to dodge attacks and quickly counter. Death also posseses multiple wrath ablilities including Exhume, Bone Storm, Harvest, and Frenzy. Death can also enter Reaper Mode which enhances his strength and allows him flight. Death 2.jpg|The Executioner The harvester.jpg|The Harvester Enchanted Glaive.jpg|The Glaive Grim Claws of Ice.jpg|Grim Claws of Ice Death Grip.jpg|Death Grip Reaper Form.jpg|Reaper Form X-Factors Things to consder when casting your vote. Strength Who is overall stronger? Speed/Agility Who can really out move the other? Weapon Skill Who is more skilled with their weapons? Brutality Who is really willing to go all out in this fight? Experiance Who has more experiance on the battle field? 'Powers/Abilities Who's powers are overall more effective? The Scenario Kratos has been on mad hunt for Death, having been fooled into believing that he is the reason for Humanity's demise. Kratos is somewhat aware of Death's powers but isn't completely prepared for them. Death has been warned ahead of time of Kratos' arrival and is prepared to take on the Ghost of Sparta, however he's somewhat underestimated Kratos. The battle will take place on Earth in a destroyed city. Category:Blog posts